mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 3.2
Released: November 29, 2016 (iOS) / December 1, 2016 (Android). Hey, everypony! An awesome My Little Pony update is here! *''-What's New-'' **TRAVELING PONIES: The Golden Horseshoe Hotel is ready to pop up in your Ponyville. It attracts herds of unique ponies to come and stay for a limited time, but you can complete tasks to convince them to settle in Equestria for good. **NEW PONIES: Welcome Fluttershy's family Zephyr Breeze, Mr. & Mrs. Shy and other ponies. **ASTONISHING BUILDINGS & DÉCOR: Add The Shy Family Home, Dancing School, Racetrack and more! *'New Ponies' **'Ponyville' ***Mr. Shy ***Mrs. Shy ***Zephyr Breeze ***Hoofer Steps ***Tender Taps **'Other' ***Coriander Cumin ***Saffron Masala ***Zesty Gourmand *'New Building' **Golden Horseshoe Hotel *'New Shops' **'Canterlot' ***Cloud Storage **'Other' ***Dancing School *'New Decor' **Racetrack *'New Tasks' **'Ponyville' ***'Royal Guard' ****Shop for his nephew at the Toy Shop (2h) ****Confer with Mr. Breezy about fan safety (2h) ****Conduct a health inspection at the Ice Cream Shop (2h) ***'Fancypants' ****Organize his monocle collection at home (2m, Birdhouse) ****Consider donating a new wing to the Schoolhouse (45m) ****Discuss bow tie maintenance with Flam (1h) ***'Teacher's Pet' ****Maintain plausible deniability at the Flower Shop (20m, Birdhouse) ****Share intel and a dance with Featherweight (40m, Gelatin Cake) ***'Fleetfoot' ****Shop for vintage goggles at the Antique Shop (30m) ****Discuss a sponsorship deal with Filthy Rich (2h) ***'Spitfire' ****Meet Pipsqueak for a mentoring session (5m, Birdhouse) ****Grab a post-show snack at the Chocolate Stall (1h 30m) ****Run through a few drills at home (4h) **'Sweet Apple Acres' ***'Hayseed Turnip Truck' ****Dust his trucker's cap at home (2h 30m) ***'Braeburn' ****Research strudel recipes at the Honey Stand (4m, Toy Duck) ***'Wensley' ****Assemble a crudite plate at the Carrot Farm (1h) ***'Peachy Sweet' ****Work out a new pie recipe with Cherry Jubilee (2h) ****Make sure sales are up at the Zap Apple Stand (2h) ****Shine up her boots at home (2h, Gelatin Cake) ***'Sweetie Belle' ****Go Grocery shopping for Rarity at the Grape Stand (2m) ****Challenge Aunt Orange to a dance-off (8m, Toy Duck) ****Practice her cooking skills at the Cider Mill (1h 30m) ***'Big McIntosh' ****Size up the competition at the Orange Stand (10m, Gelatin Cake) ****Talk with Apple Bloom about the harvest (1h) **'Canterlot' ***'Joe' ****Take a break from his shift with Lotus Blossom (1h 30m) ****Finalize new menu designs at the Canterlot Decoration Store (1h 30m) ***'Banana Bliss' ****Make a sundae at home (2h) ***'Jet Set' ****Reprioritize his investments at home (4h) ***'Swan Song' ****Teach Twinkleshine the gavotte (1h 15m) ****Judge Flash Sentry's suitability for high society (3h) ***'Neon Lights' ****Show off his dance moves with Aloe (10m) ****Touch up his mohawk at home (12m) ****Work on song lyrics at Canterlot Cafe (30m) ***'Twilight Velvet' ****Look for a new throw rug at the Fabric Shop (3h) ****Discuss fruit prices with Cherry Berry (3h) ***'Savoir Fare' ****Silently judge the quality of the Donut Shop's waitstaff (10m, Toy Duck) ****Celebrate a big tip with Aloe (15m) ****Wax his moustache at home (45m) ***'Sunset Shimmer' ****Work out a set list with Parish Nandermane (1h 30m) ****Spend some time in the Café (3h) **'Crystal Empire' ***'Jewel Joy' ****Check up on the Chiffon Crystal Foal (1h) ****Stock up on free samples at the Pie Cart (2h 30m) *'Price Changes' **Swan Song (Was / Now ) **Jet Set (Was / Now ) **Savoir Fare (Was / Now ) **Wensley (Was / Now ) **Hayseed Turnip Truck (Was / Now ) **Mr. Breezy (Was / Now ) **Minuette (Was / Now ) **Lotus Blossom (Was / Now ) **Flash Sentry (Was / Now ) **Joe (Was / Now ) **Soarin (Was / Now ) **Sunset Shimmer (Was / Now ) **Schoolhouse (Was / Now ) **Canterlot Cafe (Was / Now ) **Zap Apple Stand (Was / Now ) **Canterlot Decoration Store (Was / Now ) **Cider Mill (Was / Now ) **Fabric Shop (Was / Now ) ---- (Downloads when you start the game, so no update from the store) Update 3.2 Quick Update (Hearth's Warming) Released: December 16, 2016 (IOS/Android). *'What's New' **Land is covered in snow in Ponyville, Sweet Apple Acres, & Canterlot **Land is still Green in Crystal Empire but it will be snowing instead **New limited time questline for Hearth's Warming **You can see the Hearth's Warming loading screen when you leave Crystal Mine Game, Balloon Pop, & Equestria Girls mini-game but won't see it when you first start the game. *'New Ponies' **'Ponyville' ***Detective Pony ***Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents ***Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past ***Professor Flintheart ***Merry ***Flutterholly ***Doctor Pony **'Canterlot' ***Dapper Pony ***Distinguished Pony ***Snowdash ***Snowfall Frost ***Demure Pony *'New Shops' **'Canterlot' ***Hearth's Warming Tavern ***Cotton Candy Stand *'New Decor' **'Ponyville' ***Sea Serpent Statue ***Hydra Statue ***Slingtail Statue ***Blue Diamond Tree ***Purple Star Tree ***Double Golden Tree ***Red Ornaments ***Golden Ornaments ***Blue Ornaments ***Giant Ornament ***Ursa Minor Statue ***Manticore Statue ***Pigasus Statue ***Ice Rooster Statue Category:Update